


Domino

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Just Dudes Being Lovers While Trying Not To Lose Their Minds In Quarantine, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john doe:day 39482 of quarantinejohn doe:taeyong has taken it upon himself to clean our entire apartment while i was at workjohn doe:where are my shoes? who knowsjohn doe:the razor i left in the shower? bitch idkjohn doe:the spices we keep to the side of the stove? IN A ROTATING SPICE RACK ON THE COUNTER CLOSEST TO THE FRIDGEjohn doe:WHERE DID HE GET A SPICE RACKjohn doe:I DON'T KNOWjohn doe:WHY IS IT AS FAR AWAY FROM THE STOVE AS POSSIBLEjohn doe:I! DON'T! FUCKIN! KNOW!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	1. A ROTATING SPICE RACK

**walkie talkies**

**john doe:** day 39482 of quarantine  
**john doe:** taeyong has taken it upon himself to clean our entire apartment while i was at work  
**john doe:** where are my shoes? who knows  
**john doe:** the razor i left in the shower? bitch idk  
**john doe:** the spices we keep to the side of the stove? IN A ROTATING SPICE RACK ON THE COUNTER CLOSEST TO THE FRIDGE  
**john doe:** WHERE DID HE GET A SPICE RACK  
**john doe:** I DON'T KNOW  
**john doe:** WHY IS IT AS FAR AWAY FROM THE STOVE AS POSSIBLE  
**john doe:** I! DON'T! FUCKIN! KNOW!  
**john doe:** god help me because i don't have the self control to deal with this anymore

 **kunfused:** ...you do realize that he's apart of this gc right  
**kunfused:** he can read everything you just said

 **john doe:** good  
**john doe:** this is my two week notice  
**john doe:** i'm moving out

 **TY:** you can't leave  
**TY:** this is YOUR apartment  
**TY:** ...and the spice rack is from rachelray.com

 **john doe:** i'm kicking you out then  
**john doe:** go live with jungwoo and lucas

 **junguwu:** we don't want him

 **sushi:** let kunten have him

 **tennis:** no thank you  
**tennis:** our house is fine as is

 **john doe:** jaehyun (✿◠‿◠)

 **yuno:** you know i love you and that you're the loml and all  
**yuno:** but no  
**yuno:** ty is YOUR best friend and it was YOUR decision to let him live with you so now you just have to deal with the consequences

 **TY:** wow fuck yall  
**TY:** you're acting like i just killed a man or something

 **kunfused:** why are we not giving him to his boyfriend wtf  
**kunfused:** yuta willingly walked into this knowing what he's like

 **nakayuta:** i'm back in osaka you dumbfuck  
**nakayuta:** why do you think he had to move in with johnny in the first place

 **kunfused:** right  
**kunfused:** we talk to you so often that i kinda just forgot you left lmfao

 **sushi:** did u leave bc of quarantine or did u leave to give urself a break from ty

 **nakayuta:** now that you mention it...

 **TY:** do you wanna be single

 **nakayuta:** i'm KIDDING  
**nakayuta:** i miss you guys and i 100% would take taeyong back if i could  
**nakayuta:** i haven't left my house in two weeks  
**nakayuta:** my mom chased me with a broom and handed me a washcloth and some windex when i complained about being bored

 **sushi:** thank you for confirming that i made the right decision in not going home  
**sushi:** my mom would throw me out a window if i told her i was bored when there was cleaning that needed to be done

 **TY:** see johnny?  
**TY:** i'm doing you a favor by being here

 **john doe:** YOU BOUGHT A $50 SPICE RACK AND THREW OUT MY RAZOR

 **TY:** A ROTATING SPICE RACK  
**TY:** and you're only supposed to use disposable razors once wtf  
**TY:** that should have been tossed out a long time ago

 **john doe:** it's fine as long as it's not rusty

 **TY:** why do you let him do this jaehyun

 **yuno:** because he could yeet me across the room with one hand if he wanted to

 **junguwu:** and that's on having top energy™  
**junguwu:** can't relate  
**junguwu:** lucas calls me a good boy and somehow i'm doing the dishes i didn't even wanna do in the first place

 **tennis:** pathetic

 **kunfused:** excuse you  
**kunfused:** you weren't saying that when i wasdja;z

 **TY:** what  
**TY:** what happened

 **nakayuta:** did you have a stroke or something

 **john doe:** blink once if you're okay  
**john doe:** twice if you're not

 **sushi:** this is a written conversation johnny

 **kunfused:** ten just ATTACKED ME

 **tennis:** i didn't want you to EXPOSE ME

 **kunfused:** SO YOU RAN UPSTAIRS AND JUMPED ON MY BACK

 **yuno:** wait  
**yuno:** are you guys arguing irl and over text at the same time

 **tennis:** no  
**tennis:** bitch locked himself in the bathroom so i wouldn't take his phone

 **kunfused:** i'll stay in here all night if i have to

 **tennis:** FINE WITH ME  
**tennis:** I DIDN'T WANNA COOK ANYWAY

 **junguwu:** this quarantine needs to end before one of us ends up getting stabbed

 **tennis:** FOR A GOOD REASON

 **john doe:** just remember that when taeyong ends up in a ditch somewhere

 **nakayuta:** if you even so much as TOUCH my boyfriend i will fucking end you

 **john doe:** fuckin bet m8  
**john doe:** cash me outside

 **junguwu:** ...god help us because i am not mentally ready enough to have to start hiding bodies


	2. ...you're right, burn it down

**sushi** renamed ' **walkie talkies** ' to ' **bed bath and beyoncé** '

 **nakayuta:** why

 **sushi:** why not

 **nakayuta:** a valid response

 **yuno:** ask me how my night is going

 **john doe:** how is your night going

 **yuno** sent an **image**

**TY:** oh fuck no

 **yuno:** i found it underneath my desk and now i have to burn my apartment down

 **john doe:** do not burn your apartment down

 **yuno:** THEN COME AND TAKE CARE OF IT FOR ME

 **john doe:** ew no i hate spiders

 **yuno:** then WHAT are we gonna do when we live together if neither of us will kill the spider

 **john doe:** ...you're right burn it down

 **kunfused:** why is there a nail polish

 **yuno:** for scale

 **sushi:** why do you even have nail polish

 **junguwu:** maybe he wants to feel pretty lucas  
**junguwu:** did you ever think about that

 **tennis:** wait  
**tennis:** that looks like mine

 **yuno:** it is yours  
**yuno:** you left it here the last time you stayed the night

 **kunfused:** I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T THROW IT OUT

 **tennis:** WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

 **kunfused:** WHAT REASON WOULD I HAVE TO THROW AWAY ONE SINGULAR BOTTLE OF NAIL POLISH  
**kunfused:** YOU HAVE A MILLION OF THEM

 **nakayuta:** glad to see quarantine still has everyone at each other's throats  
**nakayuta:** my mom threw a shoe at my dad this morning for not telling her we were out of eggs

 **junguwu:** lucas fell asleep eating popcorn last night and i woke up and almost punched him in the face  
**junguwu:** i thought the popcorns were bugs and freaked out

 **john doe:** so your first instinct was to PUNCH HIM

 **junguwu:** IT WAS REFLEXIVE  
**junguwu:** I THOUGHT THERE WERE MY BUGS IN MY BED SO I JUST

 **junguwu** sent an **image**

**TY:** the only appropriate reaction

 **junguwu:** thank u

 **john doe:** that is absolutely not the appropriate reaction  
**john doe:** do not punch people just because you think you see a bug

 **kunfused:** but burning your apartment down IS an appropriate reaction???

 **john doe:** yes

 **yuno:** are you volunteering to kill it for me

 **kunfused:** hell no

 **yuno:** then shut the fuck up

 **TY:** really tho  
**TY:** like what are you gonna do with it

 **yuno:** idk why ur asking me  
**yuno:** this is his house now

 **nakayuta:** do you think it would die if you left it under the cup long enough

 **yuno:** i don't know but we gonna find out

 **sushi:** you guys are so dumb  
**sushi:** i'll drop by on my way home from work and kill it for you

 **yuno:** REALLY

 **sushi:** REALLY

 **yuno:** i owe you my life

 **tennis:** how you manage to get by on your own is beyond me

 **kunfused:** oh please  
**kunfused:** you would starve if it weren't for me

 **tennis:** i'm not THAT terrible of a cook

 **nakayuta:** you caught our range on fire while making pasta when we lived together in college

 **john doe:** how the fuck

 **tennis:** ...maybe kun has a point  
**tennis:** we don't talk about that

 **nakayuta:** it was so embarrassing  
**nakayuta:** we had to call the fire department and everything

 **tennis:** I SAID WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT

 **nakayuta** sent an **image**

**tennis:** your friendship with me has just been revoked

 **nakayuta:** good  
**nakayuta:** see you bitchachos on the flip side


	3. INSTRUCTIONS NOT CLEAR

**bed bath and beyoncé**

**sushi:** we've been in quarantine for five months now  
 **sushi:** jungwoo has started many projects since becoming a stay at home boyfriend  
 **sushi:** BUT THIS

 **sushi** sent an **image**

**sushi:** IS BY FAR THE WORST THING HE HAS EVER DONE  
 **sushi:** IT SMELLS SO BAD

 **tennis:** did  
 **tennis:** did did he try to make lava

 **junguwu:** IT'S A MUG CAKE  
 **junguwu:** at least it was supposed to be

 **sushi:** YOU BURNED IT TO THE BOTTOM OF OUR MICROWAVE PLATE

 **junguwu:** INSTRUCTIONS NOT CLEAR

 **sushi:** SHOW THEM UR CINNAMON ROLLS

 **junguwu:** NO

 **TY:** DID YOU BURN THOSE TOO

 **junguwu:** not exactly

 **junguwu** sent an **image**

**junguwu:** i may or may not have done something wrong while preparing the yeast

 **nakayuta:** ...do they at least taste good

 **sushi:** no  
 **sushi:** the entire thing is as hard as a rock

 **nakayuta:** you guys' quarantine is so interesting  
 **nakayuta:** i love my parents and trust me when i say i'm happy to be home but it's so fuckin boring here fdjaslfdsw  
 **nakayuta:** the highlight of my week has been trying to make friends with a squirrel

 **nakayuta** sent an **image**

**nakayuta:** he brought a friend yesterday

 **yuno:** why tho

 **nakayuta:** because he didn't wanna come alone idk

 **yuno:** HFSJLZ YUTA  
 **yuno:** like why are you trying to befriend a squirrel

 **nakayuta:** OH  
 **nakayuta:** why not  
 **nakayuta:** my mom won't let me leave the house so what else am i supposed to do  
 **nakayuta:** his name is marvin

 **kunfused:** YOU NAMED HIM

 **nakayuta:** WHY WOULDN'T I NAME HIM

 **TY:** how do you know it's the same squirrel

 **nakayuta:** don't rain on my parade

 **john doe:** you rained on mine by moving away and giving me your boyfriend

 **TY:** we've been friends since way before i even met yuta  
 **TY:** don't act like you're not here willingly

 **john doe:** that was before i knew what a MONSTER you were

 **sushi:** don't lie  
 **sushi:** you knew what he was like when you invited him to move in with you

 **kunfused:** should have let jaehyun move in with you  
 **kunfused:** you could have avoided this if your guest room was already taken

 **yuno:** my lease isn't up for another almost year otherwise we WOULD BE  
 **yuno:** but that wouldn't have worked either way because why would i be in the guest room instead of IN BED WITH MY BOYFRIEND

 **nakayuta:** why do you all hate him so much

 **TY:** BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME

 **nakayuta:** I HAD TO  
 **nakayuta:** MY MOM THREATENED TO DISOWN ME IF I DIDN'T

 **TY:** I'M GONNA DISOWN YOU IF YOU DON'T COME BACK

 **nakayuta:** and just HOW am i supposed to do that when I CAN'T FLY

 **TY:** you know how to swim

 **junguwu:** okay but me

 **tennis:** same  
 **tennis:** i'm too clingy to do long distance  
 **tennis:** if kun leaves then so do i

 **junguwu:** lucas isn't allowed to leave me either

 **sushi:** but what if i want to

 **yuno:** not allowed  
 **yuno:** who else is gonna kill the spider

 **junguwu:** exactly

 **sushi:** what  
 **sushi:** since when did i turn into the designated spider killer

 **junguwu:** because you're the only one that volunteered to save jaehyun last night  
 **junguwu:** should have just let the spider take him

 **kunfused:** hope you're okay with sharing because lucas is OUR boyfriend now

 **junguwu:** yall can have him on thursdays

 **nakayuta:** why thursdays

 **junguwu:** the drama i'm watching has new episodes on thursdays

 **sushi:** wait don't i get a say in this

 **tennis:** no

 **TY:** jungwoo already gave us permission

 **sushi:** ಠ_ృ


	4. couch bed movie night

**bed bath and beyoncé**

**kunfused:** it's couch bed movie night  
**kunfused:** we're watching moana and ten is wine drunk and asking me why i'm not ripped like maui  
**kunfused:** he sounds so genuinely upset and i don't know if i should laugh or take offense

 **sushi:** maybe you should hit the gym before you make your boyfriend cry

 **kunfused:** maybe you should shut the fuck up before you catch these hands

 **yuno:** wtf is couch bed movie night

 **kunfused:** we watch movies on the pull out couch bed while we (ten) get(s) shitfaced

 **yuno:** why don't we have couch bed movie nights

 **john doe:** because neither of us has a couch bed  
**john doe:** and also because you don't know how to sit still when you're drunk

 **junguwu:** you get drunk and your body is just like

 **junguwu** sent an **image**

**nakayuta:** sounds like that'd make for an interesting time in bed

 **john doe:** the only time he ever gets to be a power bottom

 **TY:** why is alcohol like coffee to you

 **yuno:** bitch i wish i knew  
**yuno:** but at least i don't get emotional like ten

 **kunfused:** he's crying because maui called heihei a boat snack  
**kunfused:** he said it's not heihei's fault he's stupid and that he doesn't deserve to be eaten because of that

 **sushi:** oh so he DRUNK drunk

 **kunfused:** he's whatever comes after drunk drunk  
**kunfused:** we're not even halfway through the movie and he's already getting on my nerves

 **nakayuta:** why did you let him drink so much so fast

 **kunfused:** I DIDN'T  
**kunfused:** he had already downed half a bottle by the time i got home from work

 **sushi:** perks of being the working boyfriend smh

 **junguwu:** it's not OUR fault our jobs are shut down  
**junguwu:** you'd get cabin fever if you were stuck inside all the time too

 **TY:** tell me about it  
**TY:** i started some home renovation show this morning and next thing i knew it was 4:30 and johnny was asking what i wanted for dinner

 **nakayuta:** wait did you not eat all day

 **TY:** i forgot

 **nakayuta:** TAEYONG

 **TY:** I WAS BUSY

 **nakayuta:** Y O U S T I L L N E E D T O E A T

 **TY:** come back home and make me

 **nakayuta:** fuckin bet  
**nakayuta:** you think i'm not keeping track of every single time you act up

 **yuno:** ohp  
**yuno:** your ass is grass when he comes back if he has to keep a LIST

 **junguwu:** and that's on being a bratty bottom

 **TY:** don't out me like that

 **john doe:** it's not really a secret  
**john doe:** the walls are thin and you're not quiet or subtle when you facetime

 **nakayuta:** ew why are you listening in on those types of calls

 **john doe:** more like why the fuck doesn't taeyong own a pair of gotdamn headphones

 **kunfused:** wouldn't stop him from being loud

 **TY:** my boyfriend is in a different country and i have needs dammit  
**TY:** stop shitting on me for trying to get some

 **john doe:** WELL LEARN TO BE QUIETER ABOUT IT  
**john doe:** the walls are thin and i have to SLEEP so i can go to WORK AND MAKE MONEY so we can KEEP THE APARTMENT

 **yuno:** the apartment he lets you live in *for free*

 **TY:** ok you know what  
**TY:** literally no one asked you jaehyun  
**TY:** don't be acting like you're oh so quiet

 **yuno:** we at least wait until you're not in the house  
**yuno:** or just come over to mine if you won't leave

 **TY:** I LIVE HERE  
**TY:** WHERE TF AM I SUPPOSED TO GO

 **sushi:** don't be shy  
**sushi:** do it outside

 **TY:** i

 **nakayuta:** thank u for ur input lucas  
**nakayuta:** much wow  
**nakayuta:** such problem solver  
**nakayuta:** let's just get arrested for public indecency rather than figure out an ACTUAL solution to the problem at hand

 **kunfused:** ten said buy a boat

 **TY:** what

 **kunfused:** idk he just said 'tell ty to buy a boat' so i'm telling you to buy a boat

 **nakayuta:** tell ten that he's even more useless than lucas

 **sushi:** I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT

 **kunfused:** he said okay and that he and lucas are going to buy a boat instead and that none of us are invited to use it

 **sushi:** you fuckin TELL THEM TEN

 **john doe:** 'he said okay'  
**john doe:** 'you're useless' 'okay'

 **kunfused:** that's essentially how it went down yes

 **junguwu:** honestly i live for drunk ten  
**junguwu:** he already doesn't give a fuck about anything while sober and being drunk just makes it funny and less offensive

 **yuno:** sober ten stirs the pot on purpose  
**yuno:** drunk ten still does it on purpose but slightly less on purpose because he doesn't really know what he's doing

 **kunfused:** he said thank you

 **john doe:** he's probably gonna be mad at us tomorrow but for now tell him that he's welcome

 **kunfused** sent an **image**

**kunfused:** he found a recipe for three ingredient peanut butter cookies  
**kunfused:** i have to go before our apartment suddenly goes up in flames

 **sushi:** tell him i love him and that he's adorable and to also not burn the house down

 **kunfused:** he said 'don't tell me what to do'

 **sushi:** fair enough  
**sushi:** by all means burn the place down if you really want to

 **kunfused:** i appreciate u and ur constant running commentary lucas

 **sushi:** appreciate it before i start charging by the sentence

 **kunfused:** you'd have enough money to quit your job if you did that

 **sushi:** JUST GO BAKE YOUR COOKIES


	5. gotdamn hover boots

**bed bath and beyoncé**

**tennis:** how the fuck do i get the gotdamn hover boots  
**tennis:** i need to get into the shadow temple but i keep FALLING INTO THE VOID

 **sushi:** are you srsly trying to make that jump WITHOUT YOUR BOOTS

 **tennis:** STOP JUDGING ME AND JUST TELL ME HOW TO GET THEM

 **junguwu:** there's a few graves with flowers lined in the front of them  
**junguwu:** open them until you find the one with the hole and then race dampé  
**junguwu:** you get your boots as a prize and exit through the windmill so you can get that heart piece

 **sushi:** ب_ب  
**sushi:** you're no fun

 **tennis:** THANK YOU  
**tennis:** and fuck you lucas ❀◕ ‿ ◕❀


End file.
